Lemonade Mouth Love : Rayella
by Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: Here it is for Rayella . Next is Wenivia . Enjoy Rayella Shippers !


Lemonade Mouth Love : Rayella .

* * *

><p><em> NOT INTENDED<em>

Ray Beech and Stella Yamada had never got along with each other . They were enemies and rivals . Ray had ego and Stella was a rebel . In Elementary , Ray messed with Stella during dodge ball . He got a big bruise and was laughed at . So he swore he would get revenge . Stella made sure it never happened .

Now, Summer is over and they go back to high school as juniors . Ray walked in and headed to his locker . They all got their schedules and locker numbers through mail . Sfter inspecting his locker , he met up with his gang .

"Yo , Ray . How's summer ?", asked his fellow friend , Scott . Scott was quite good-looking and he had a girlfriend . Her name was Mohini , a friend of Stella . Ray cringed upon thinking the name . HE wondered how Stella had grown . He didn't want to like her but his bloody hormones got in the way . They spent time talking about their summers .

"Look guys . That chick is hot .", said another boy from his gang . They all looked at the Blonde whom Ray could recognise as Olivia , another buddy of Stella . But his eyes wondered to the person beside her . She had a perfect tan , slender and athletic body with short hair . Her hair had a few highlights . He looked at the face and instatly knew this as Stella . He mused to himself . She had grown and was perfect .

Gah , Bloody Hormones !, he thought .

"Ray , I bet that you can't woo her in 3 days .", said Scott . Ray's ears picked up a challenge .

"I so can . If I win , you give me your car and if you win , I'll give you my motorcycle .", he said . They shook hands on it .

Stella's friends left her and she walked to her locker . Ray thought that this was his chance .

* * *

><p>Stella had definitely grown over the summer . She had developed curves and was a bit taller . She had a lot of fun but her mind kept wodering to Ray . It was a long time since he last saw him . She wondered how he spent his summer . She met up with Olivia and Mo that morning . She had to admit , they have gotten more beautiful . They keep insisting that she had too but she would never listen .<p>

She walked to her locker as soon as they left her . She was about to open her locker when a familiar blonde guy walked up to her .

"Ray ?", she asked in shock and disbelief . He nodded . I leaned against the lockers while she opened hers . She stored books as Ray stared at her . She closed her locker and gave him her full attention .

"What ?", she asked . Ray gulped . In front of him is a lady that could easily kick his butt .

"I want to ask you out ...", he said . He expected her to slap him or kick him . But , she merely laughed .

"Is this some kind of joke ?", she asked . He mustered up his words .

"No . I mean , look Stella . I ..really like you . So I want to ask you out .", he said . Stella looked at him for a second .

"Ok .. Um - pick me up at 7-ish ?", she said . Ray nodded and Stella gave him her address . They headed to class .

* * *

><p>Ray inhaled and exhaled slowly . He ran his hand through his hair . Then , he mustered up his courage and knocked on the door . A middle-aged man opened the door . His eyes seemed to scan Ray from head to toe .<p>

"Dad ! I'll be home by eleven by .", said Stella walking out the door . She wore a plain t-shirt , a pair of jeans and some converse shoes . She had a necklace on and a feather earring . Ray sat on the motorcycle and Stella sat behind him . She put his hand around his waist , causing Ray to become a bit embarassed . He started the motor and they drove to a near restaurant .

* * *

><p>"This lake is so beautiful ...", said Stella . She leaned against the tree . They had finished dinner . Stella learnt that even though Ray was a pain , he was actually a gentleman . Now , he had brought her to a lake near her house .<p>

"I know ...", said Ray , sitting on the grass .

"Ray , how come you always messed with me ?", Stella asked , unintentionally .

"I-I ... I didn't want to be looked at like a weakling .", he said . Stella looked at him .

"But , as far as I know , everyone looks up to you like a powerful guy ...", she said . "I never thought that you had those problems ..."

"At least I'm not Ms. I think I'm perfect .", he sneered . Stella stood straight .

"I am not ! What is your problem ? You're always like this . I can't believe why you are even taking me here when all you do is yell at me !", she shouted . Ray stood up and walked in front of her .

"I am so not like that . I don't yell .. Yet anyway .", he snarled .

"Yeah right ..", muttered Stella . Ray pushed her against the tree. He stared at Stella intently . Stella gulped .

"Maybe my problem is you .", he said . He did the unthinkable . He kissed Stella on the lips . She was shocked at first but kissed him back . They pulled away and Ray took her home . They kissed goodbye and both kids knew that love had blossomed .

* * *

><p>The next day , Ray looked for Scott . He was sitting at his usual seat in class . He approached Scott .<p>

"Scott , the deal is over .", he said . Scott looked at him incrediculously .

"Why ? Don't tell me that you are falling for her ?", teased Scott . Ray's hands turned to fists.

"The deal is off ! I have wooed Stella in less than three days .", said Ray . They heard a gasp and Ray turned around . Behind him was Stella . She was quiet and looked like she was about to tear . She ran out of the class . Ray slumped on a chair . He started to regret talking to Scott in the open .

To win a girl like Stella was hard . She'll make him do something spectacular in front of people . She'll make him swallow his pride . But if that's what he has to do then he'll do it ! The classes passed by so fast that it was lunch now . He bought a bouqeut of flowers and his lunch and looked around .

Stella was sitting with her friends . He stood on a nearby table and shouted for everyone to be quiet . Everyone looked at him , making him nervous . But , he remained calm .

"Stella Yamada , you are a spectacular girl and I have swallowed all of my pride just to ask you this : Stella , will you be my girlfriend ?", said Ray . HE started to sweat when Stella pretended to be discussing it with her friends . Then she stood up and walked to him . Ray jumped off the table .

"Ray Beech . I will give you my answer and it is yes .", she said with a single breath . Ray was so happy , he kissed her on the spot . And of course , Stella kissed him back . The whole cafeteria cheered .

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for Rayella ?<strong>


End file.
